I hate him! yeah, I wish
by MirrorsOnTheWall
Summary: They fight like cats and dogs every time they meet, but there is more than meets the eye. Gina knows this feeling better than anyone else. (A/N: Slight OOC-ness might occur. Apologies if some facts are not entirely correct and as well as for incorrect grammar.)
1. Chapter 1

**I hate him! ... yeah, I wish**

"Okay, everyone, keep your everything except for your writing utensils! Time for a pop quiz!" Mrs. Godfrey's voice could be heard throughout the whole class. She handed stacks of papers to the students in the front of the row to hand it to the kids behind them.

Gina smiled confidently as she stuffs all her notebooks in her bag. She knew she's got this one.

Apparently, the student who sat in front of her thought otherwise. He let out a small primal scream consisting a no with lots of o's.

"I bet you an A for this pop quiz that you never studied." Gina smirked at the boy in front of her.

The boy is no other then the famous (in a bad way) Nate Wright. He turned around and snarled at her. "Well, duh! Nobody likes a goody-two-shoes know-it-all!"

Her smirk didn't waver. "So you're saying that people actually like a troublemaker good-for-nothing idiot?"

He looked at her for a few seconds before turning in front and placed his chin on his desk. "People like me more than they like you." he muttered.

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"Unlike you," Nate turned around again, and this time, he gave her a sly grin, "I have friends. All you have is teacher that likes you all because you worship them as though they are like some kind of god."

Gina crossed her arms, challenging Nate. "You say that like that's a bad thing."

"Because it is! One, friends will be there for you while teachers are just going to sit in the teacher's lounge eating donuts or apples or coffee or whatever it is they eat-"

"You can't _eat _coffee." Gina interrupted.

"Second," he continued, ignoring her correction, "Your friends can take a joke, whereas if you call Godfrey something like Venus de Silo she goes full-Godfrey on you."

"That is because your friends are immature." she rolled her eyes, remembering them.

"And lastly, friends get into trouble with you, while teachers only give you trou-"

Nate never got to finish his sentence because Mrs. Godfrey hit him on the head with the huge stack of pop quiz paper.

"Nate! Didn't I tell you to stop talking FIVE MINUTE AGO?!" she roared.

Nate started sweating. "B-b-but... she... you never said that!" he stammered.

"You would have heard me if you listened instead of talking!" her face was red with fury. Nate gulped. "You should learn to be more like Gina!"

Nate glared at Gina who quickly pretended to write down things on the pop quiz. Godrey gave him the eye before leaving him to do his work.

"If anything, I'd wish Godfrey would learn more ABOUT Gina." he muttered as he wrote down his name on the pop quiz.

* * *

During recess, Gina went to her locker triumphantly. There was no doubt that she would ace the test _with _extra credit. She neatly put her latest pop quiz achievement into her locker.

"Okay, time follow what you had rehearsed." she told herself, off to find her subject.

Although she tends to fight with Nate, she does that so she could have a conversation with him. Otherwise, he'd probably not realize that she existed.

No, she did not like him. At least, that's what she has been denying all this time. But she can't really hide it. Even though Nate is such a moronic doofus, she felt an attraction to him. She knew him since elementary school, but he only knew the fact that she lived and breathe upon entering middle school.

Gina was just an average student back in grade school. There was nothing insignificant about her. She was just another girl in the crowd, not obvious, not special. She didn't mind it at all. She didn't need anyone's attention, just as long as she can read comics and play games in peace.

She really likes comics back then. She would stand in the comic store and read all of them for hours. A prolific reader, she reads faster than others, but she uses this talent of hers to scan through comic books before the store owner tells her to get out because of spending too long to make a selection.

One day, she saw a comic book fell to the floor. It was called, 'Battles between Cats and Dogs'. She read it and although the grammar was somewhat horrible, there was humor. Some more gory than the others, but she still laughed. She laughed and laughed until both her sides hurt from laughing too much. She looked at the back of the book, and there was it, written in black and white, the name of the writer.

'Nate Wright'

She had heard of him from others. A crazy boy from the class opposite her own. Always hangs out with a geek as his friend. She got curious and started finding him from time to time.

One day, Gina meets Nate. She was holding the battered comic book in her hands. The first thing Nate said was, "Woah! Girls reads comic? Girls reads MY comics?!" He sounded astonished and proud at the same time.

When she was younger, Gina was a shy one. She didn't talk to others much, an introvert as you might say. It took her a while to spit out the fact that she liked it although she thought it was quite biased for the dog to win most of the time.

"Well, that's because dogs are better than cats!" Nate smiled happily. A dog lover, this one is, Gina thought.

Then they started debating on whether both animals should get equal rights or stick with the 'dogs shall rule' thing. In the end, Gina won, and Nate told her that next time, he'll do better.

"You are quite nosy, yet smart." his words sounds hostile, but his smile stayed. "You should use this for something better elsewhere."

That inspired her a lot. It was the first and last time she talked to Nate Wright in grade school. She decided to follow his words, she studied harder to get his attention. To show that he was the one who motivated her.

Unfortunately, in the process, she got a bit stuck-up. And when they met again, it was in an argument, and always was from that day. But to Gina, it didn't matter. As long as she can talk to him, she'll be okay.

When Nate shows Gina his comics to add in the school newspaper, she would just give him this blank look that doesn't show any interest at all. Secretly, she'd laugh and realize on how much he improved each time. She even proof-reads it for him before putting it on the newspapers.

Today, she'll take things to a newer level. She would help him study for his next sudden pop quiz in social studies. She saw his face when he got his grades back, and boy, was it soul-crushing. She sneer at him on the outside, but inside, she wanted to feel helpful.

Of course, she wouldn't want to sound to soft. He would never agree to it if she was. More forceful, yeah that's it. Threaten him a bit even. Gina speed-walk to Nate's locker when she saw a familiar bunch of black hair sticking up all over the place in different directions.

"WOW! You totally flunked it dude." a dark-skinned boy named Teddy exclaimed, chortling.

Francis, the geeek Nate hung out with in grade school, shook his head. "I told you to study. You can't possibly think that you'd make it THAT far with this kind of grades."

"Shut up, mom. It's just pop quiz." he shrugged. "I'll study it next time, I was too into reading Dilbert to care about anything."

Teddy looked at him, surprised. "You, of all people, is into reading Dilbert? Man, that sounds like something only Gina might say!"

"Gina?" he snorted. "I don't think she even reads comics. She's probably more into reading maths textbook and laughing at the equations."

As if on que, Gina popped up from the crowd. She placed both her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at Nate.

"Well, at least I'm getting somewhere by doing so. What is Dilbert going to teach you? How to rule the world as a small dog wearing glasses?" she sneered. "I can't imagine you being that smart."

"This isn't your conversation, thick frames." Nate shot back.

"Hold up," Francis butted in, "if you knew that much, does that mean _you _read Dilbert?"

_Shit. _Gina thought. She quickly went defensive. "N-no! Sheila always tell me the running gag in Dilbert everytime she reads a new strip. Honestly though, it kinda sucks rocks." She almost bit her tongue. Dilbert was _awesome._

Francis just had to pipe up again. "Im pretty sure Sheila doesn't read-"

"Shut it pencil neck. A geek like her would never find comics funny." Gina felt a pang in her chest. "I've gotta go somewhere."

"Woah! That's new. Where you going?" Teddy persisted.

Gina noticed Nate's cheeks turning slightly red. "Library."

Francis, Teddy and Gina just stood there paralyzed. Nate Wright going to the library? BIGGEST SHOCK IN HISTORY!

Teddy did a nervous laugh. "Ah, I get it. Going to play paper footballs again, eh? If that's the case, Imma joi-"

"No, wise guy, I'm gonna study."

Well, if those three were shock before, they might as well die of a heart attack now.

"Well, if that's what your plans are for recess, let me help." Gina said, eyeing Nate.

It was Nate's turn to feel shocked. "Why, out of every candidate possible, would I choose _you _to help me?"

"Because, who else better than the smartest girl in 5th Grade to help the dumbest boy in PS 38?" she smirked. "Besides, I don't want your stupidity to disrupt social studies class again."

Francis and Teddy snickered softly. Nate shot them an angry look.

"Look, Blondie. I've got no time for you. Someone else had already volunteer to assist me." Nate said, looking away, showing no signs of mentioning whoever was helping him.

Gina crossed her arms. "Whatever. I guess I don't have to waste my time with you. Thank god." she breathe out a sigh of relief.

Nate sneered at her. "Sorry to destroy whatever goody-two-shoes plan you had for today, but I'm out."

He went ahead to the direction of the library, leaving Gina, Francis and Teddy in the dust."

"You idiot." Gina muttered under her breath, walking the opposite direction.

_**(A/N: Nope nope, hold up. It's not over yet! Is Nate really studying? Will Gina follow through her plans? Who is this mysterious person helping Nate out with his studies? Fine out soon! -not a commercial of any kind- )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Um… sorry for the REALLY late update. I'm trying my best to organize my time to find time to write these fanfictions and stories. **_

_**By the way, thank you for the reviews! I felt quite nervous thinking that I probably flubbed a bit here or there so I thank you those who reviewed. And apologies to those who I didn't meet their satisfaction.**_

_**Big Nate is a comic strip as well as a novel made by Lincoln Pierce and this fanfic is based on said comic strip/novel. All characters belong to said author, as well as a few events. The only thing that are mine are the ideas.)**_

She really wanted to mind her own business and go to the cafeteria to eat with Mary and the rest of her gang. She really did.

But anything is easier said than done.

To not look suspiscious, Gina took her Science book under her right arm before walking to the library. "I could use extra help while I'm at it." She thought.

When she reached the big library door, she took a deep breath. "Okay." She swung the door open.

Too strongly.

Oops.

The door slammed against the library wall, causing a few kids to look at her direction. Even the librarian gave her a warning glare.

Embarrassed, Gina avoided the gazes from the few lot in the library. She walked to an empty table that was placed near a bookshelf full of reference books. She took a quick look around after being seated.

There was no sign of Nate.

"Of course he won't be here. Why would an idiot like him study anyways?" she sighed. Though she thought that, she felt quite relieved that Nate wasn't hanging aroud with anyone to help him study, even more so, if that person was a girl. (Which, to Gina, would be a miraculous event for Nate)

Suddenly, she heard a light growl. She rubbed her stomach, realizing how hungry she was, so she decided to close her book and head to the cafeteria. But, just as she was pushing her chair in-

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Gina froze. She heard the librarian hushing loudly to whoever suddenly shouted out before returning to stamping the new books. To Gina, the voice sounded awfully familiar…

Then a new voice rang, one that sounded light and feminine. "Hehe, it's okay Nate! I'll do anything to help you not disrupt your whole class with your stupidity!"

Nate.

"Sh-shut up!" Gina didn't eve need to see Nate to know he was embarrassed. "You're starting to sound like Gina!"

"I figured if I want to make you study, I have no choice than to sound like her!"

She heard Nate groan. "If that's the case, I'll have to hurry up to not hear that annoyance in your act."

More laughs were emitted. Gina clenched her fist and tried to find where the voices were coming from. She turned around and –bingo!- there they were. Nate was sitting with his chin resting on the table and looked obviously pressured, and sitting next to him was…

Deedee?!

Gina didn't want to be seen by any of them so she hid behind the reference bookshelf which was almost directly facing the two. She took out three books from the shelf to make a small private spy hole. Sounds exciting, doesn't it? Spying on people should make your blood rush with adrenaline.

It didn't make her blood pump with excitement at all.

"Don't you think you should be studying Social Studies instead of Maths? It is your weakest subject, after all." Deedee smiled at Nate.

He waved one of his hand in the air, not looking up from the worksheets he was doing. "No, Deedee, EVERYTHING is my weakest subject. But since my Maths has been okay recently, I thought it would be great to… you know…? Make it better…?"

Deedee giggled. "Don't you mean improve?" she smiled again, broad and sincere, "Don't you think you would want to study English before anything else?"

Gina almost laughed out loud. That was exact thing she was thinking! Therefore, Nate must feel pissed, wouldn't he?

He'd always shout at Gina for saying those kinds of things to him so, obviously he'd give Deedee a piece of his mind.

She waited, smiling to herself.

"Haha…" Nate scratched his head filled with hair going mad about in every direction, "I guess you're right. Help me with that too, 'kay teach?"

Wait… what? Why didn't he respond like he should have?

"You sure you'd want to call me that? As a teacher," she took a ruler ad hit it lightly on Nate's forehead, "I take my lessons very seriously!"

That's when the most unexpected thing happened in front of Gina's eyes. Nate smiled. He smiled! And it wasn't a sarcastic sneer of some sort, it was a natural, genuine, amazing smile.

Gina has never seen such an expression on his face before. She wished she hadn't spied on them.

Why couldn't she make him smile like that?

What made her and Deedee so different? Why could Deedee make Nate open up to her who she hadn't known for long while Gina, who in the span of knowing him since grade school, couldn't?

Does she really have no chance?

The laughs that were coming out of their mouths pricked her bit by bit, as though many shots were inserting through her skin slowly.

Why in this case does it hurt more though?

Frustrated, she slammed her fist on the shelf. Momentarily forgetting that books could fall to the other side, she couldn't do anything but watch the books she hit fall down to the floor.

She quickly held her hands together and rested her back on the bookshelf, tensing up.

"Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me."

They noticed her.

Nate got up to see what caused the ruckus and walked towards the bookshelf Gina was hiding behind. Panicking, Gina took the closest book to her left and opened it, scanning the contents as fast as she could.

"Hey there, you oka-" Nate started, when he saw that it was Gina standing there, eyeing him carefully. His gaze turned to a familiar hostile look.

"Oh. It's you."

He said it in such a way as though he couldn't care less about Gina's wellbeing. Gina gripped the book tightly, trying her best to remain calm.

She gave him her usual smirk. "Oh, wow! Surprises, you were hear apparently." In reality though, she felt like asking, "Why? Am I too low in your view to be cared for?"

He blushed, slightly ashamed he got found out. "W-well, what do you expect? I, Nate Wright, am not a professional liar, unlike…" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"That explains a lot." Gina muttered.

"So, what are you doing? Being a knowledgeable freak as always, huh?"

"Isn't there a better way to ask how one is doing?" she thought, but kept it in. Instead she told him, "Principle Nicholas is looking for you… again." While keeping the best poker face she could manage.

That drained all the colour from Nate's face. It didn't take Gina one second to realise that Nate did, in fact, caused problems again. She told him that as a way to get rid of him, as she couldn't bear to keep up the stupid act any longer.

"…tell Deedee that I'll be right back." He said, before running out the library.

"NO RUNNING!" the librarian shouted, although it was somewhat useless, seeing that he is way out of earshot.

Gina looked at Deedee who seemed confused. "Oh, I will so talk to her." She thought, glaring a bit at her during the process of walking towards her table.

Deedee's look changed from baffled to joy in less than a blink once she saw Gina approaching her. She quickly got up from her seat and pulled out one opposite her and Nate's seat. "Hello Gina! Come sit here with me. Nate just left."

"Yeah, he told me he would be right back." She said indifferently. Her remark didn't seem to waver Deedee at all. She was still gesturing at the seat she pulled out for Gina. "I don't want to sit anywhere 100 meters near that brainless mammal." She pushed the chair back in, making a skidding noise.

Deedee just pat her on her shoulder. "Hey, don't you think that's a little mean, he's trying his best you know."

"And that concerns me how?"

She clenched her hands together. "Well, Nate told me you called him a good-for-nothing idiot and he wanted to proof you wrong." She smiled, "You really know how to motivate someone to study!"

That made Gina's heart leapt. He is studying because of her? Could that be the reason why he didn't want her to help?

…Nah, that's not possible. He doesn't want Gina to help him study because he despises her.

It's a nice thought.

She took a quick look at Deedee, to find that she was giving her a suspicious glance. "What?"

"Do you, by chance, _like _the one you called a brainless mammal?"

That took by surprised. Does she? No way! She doesn't have time to have an attraction to _anyone_, moreover, we're talking about Nate here! That buffoon is a far shot from being a love interest to anyone.

"Why the hell would I fall for that guy?! He's so annoying, doesn't know anything other than making horribly drawn amateur comics, have bad hair and is so self-conceited his mirror probably cries every few time he confidently talks to himself I it!" she spat in a hasty way. Deedee's smile just grew broader.

"If that's the case, why were you hiding behind the bookshelf?"

A deep shade of red crept up Gina's cheeks. She noticed?!

Deedee quickly asked another question without waiting for a reply from her. "If that's the case, if someone – oh I don't know, me perhaps? – got in a relationship with him, it wouldn't bother you one bit right?"

"Wh-what?" She never thought anyone would want to be in a relationship with Nate, although there were some gossip about him dating a chick name Kelsi or Kelly or somewhere around there.

But this wasn't gossip, this was straight to her face.

"Why would you want to date him? He's a-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND ANSWER ME." A low voice suddenly emitted from Deedee's moving lips. Gina let out a small squeak.

Then, she smiled. However, it didn't look like any of Deedee's happy, outgoing smile. It look downright nasty and evil.

"Surprised, Gina honey?" she cackled looking at Gina's horrified face. "Let me tell you this right now, do you know how annoying I feel every time you try to go around a question by answering something totally different?"

"Deedee? But you were always so-"

"Drama club, honey. I have many faces, but once in a while, when an annoying parasite decides to creep on my neck, what better fun than to let them see this side?"

No prizes for guessing who the annoying parasite was.

Deedee scratched the back of her head. "Oh, the horror! Deedee isn't as innocent as she seems!" she said in a dramatic voice while pulling her head back. Then she started laughing loudly again, making Gina look back at the librarian, wondering how she couldn't hear the noise.

"If-if you want an answer, I'll tell you straight out right now. I don't care-"

"AND SHE BITES HER TONGUE!" Deedee interrupted her. "Lying goes many ways, dear Gina, and you should know that although Nate thinks you are a professional, you are no further than a novice."

Gina's eyes enlarged. "How did you-"

"But thanks for answering me though. That's reassuring." She seemed to have reverted back to her normal self, making Gina more and more disturbed. "Ah, Nate!"

Gina turned around to see Nate tromping angrily towards them. Whoops, that's probably her cue to skedaddle.

"Nice talking to you Gina!" Deedee's cheerful voice rang from behind as Gina brushed past Nate so quickly that she almost tripped.

"What the heck just happened?" Gina thought once she was outside the library. So many things happened at once in less than 30 minutes and her mind was still in a scramble. How close is Nate with Deedee? How many people have seen that part of Deedee's? Does she care if Deedee likes Nate? Why is something churning inside of her? Is there still time to rush to the cafeteria?

One thing she was certain of though…

She has probably made a very dangerous rival.

_**(A/N: Haha so, I'm not sure if I'm a shipper of GinaXNate or DeedeeXNate or anything besides that and that's why I didn't add any ships on the category things. I might change if the story goes in a different plot.**_

_**Please don't fret, it's not the end, and it's not a oneshot as some of you might have thought. Like I mention before, OOC occurs and if you do not like that, I recommend you it's best you don't continue.)**_


End file.
